Guitar Hero
Guitar Hero is a song by Amanda Palmer. History The earliest version of "Guitar Hero" was finished in late 2006. Meaning The inspiration for the song, in Amanda's own words was 'guitar hero, the video game, young popstars getting really famous before they had had a chance to experiance real life. And teenage kids gooing off to war.' Lyrics :can't get them up, i can't get them up :i can't get them up at all :(hey. ho. let. go.) :good morning killer king you're a star :that's gorgeous hold it right where you are :the weather's kinda lousy today :so what oh what oh what'll we play :stratocaster strapped to your back :it's a semi-automatic like dad's :he taught you how to pause and reset :but that's about as far as you get :so what's the use of going outside? :it's so depressing when people die in real life :i'd rather pick up right where we left :making out to faces of death :making out to faces of death :and i could save you, baby, but it isn't worth my time :and i could make you chase me for a little price is right :it's a hit but are you actually sure? :the targets in the crowd are a blur :the people screaming just like they should :but you don't even know if you're good :you don't even know if you're good :so tie them up and feed them the sand :ha nigga! try hard to tell us using your hands :a picture's worth a million words :and that way nobody gets hurt :and that way nobody gets hurt :and i could save you, baby, but it isn't worth my time :and i could make you chase me for a little price is right :woo-ah-oo - woo-ooh-ah-oo :woo-ah-ooh ah ohh ah oo :you're my guitar hero, you're my guitar hero :you're my guitar hero, you're my guitar hero :x marks the box in the hole in the ground that goes off at a breath :so careful don't make a sound :x marks the box in the hole in your head that you dug for yourself :now lie. in. it. :shut up about all of that negative shit :you wanted to make it and now that you're in :you're obviously not gonna to die :so why not take your chances and try :why not take your chances and try? :how do you get them to turn this thing off? :this isn't at all like the ones back at home :just shut your eyes and flip the cassette :and that's about the time that they hit :and that's about the time that they hit :what the fuck is up with this shit? :it's certainly not worth getting upset :his hands are gone and most of his head :and just when he was getting so good :just when he was getting so good... :and i could save you, baby, but it isn't worth my time :'cause even if i saved you there's a million more in line :woo-ah-oo - woo-ooh-ah-oo :woo-ah-ooh ah ohh ah oo :you're my guitar hero, you're my guitar hero :you're my guitar hero :you're my guitar hero Release * Who Killed Amanda Palmer - 2008 * Who Killed Amanda Palmer (Alternate Tracks) - 2008 Category:Amanda Palmer Songs Category:Songs From Who Killed Amanda Palmer Category:Songs From Who Killed Amanda Palmer (Alternate Tracks)